


The Start of Something New

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Dean Winchester Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Winter, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Dean had a huge crush on you when you were kids living side by side in Lawrence until the day your family moved out. Now, more than a decade later, he finds himself a second chance when reencountering you accidentally in a cold Winter night.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Dean Winchester Bingo 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1331252
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	The Start of Something New

This was supposed to be a gift to Mary. She loved ABBA and loved orchestral music, so what would be better than to take her to the tribute concert that was travelling the country during the holiday season?

Dean had recently graduated university and moved to New York in a pretty good job, considering he was new to… Well, basically everything. He had had a fresh start when he stepped into town: His parents had let him use the small studio they had in an obscure side of the city and paid half of his student debts as soon as he graduated, so the least he could do after his father had passed away so suddenly half a year ago was to do something to make his mother happy.

He and Sam were home for Christmas and New Year, and while his brother had arrived with his fiancé – Jessica, a Beta girl he had met in Stanford and lived together with already for around two years – the fact that Dean had come up hadn’t failed to make Mary sad. They were all sat in a very good place in the theatre, as Dean had been the first person to get tickets to this presentation, and when his brother voiced his recognition of the beautiful Cellist standing right in the middle of the stage playing a solo of Mary’s favourite song, ‘The Winner Take it All’.

“Dude,” Sam whispered to him. “Isn’t that Y/N?”

And it was. It was you.

When he and Sam were kids, your family lived right beside the Winchesters, and you and Dean had a pretty weird friendship, truth be told. You were one of those homeschooled kids and just really damn good at the Cello. Your window was in front of his, and while it remained close every single day, he could still hear you playing for a good portion of the day. When you had some free time – when both your parents were at work and your tutor had left the house – you carried conversations through chalkboards, and that had gone for years until he had found himself some courage to ask you out to middle school prom, but it was too late. Apparently, your father had taken a job offer in another town he never learnt the name, and he was left with just your chalkboard and a written ‘I’ll miss you’ in your handwriting.

“We never knew what happened to her,” Sam continued, clearly not noticing how his brother’s mind was somewhere else entirely.

To be honest, Dean had a big – no,  _ huge _ – crush on you, and losing you was the hardest thing that happened in his teens – which was enough to show that his life wasn’t the hardest one ever.

“Do you think we could go down there and talk to her?” Mary asked. “Do you think she remembers us?”

Dean was ready to clap when the song was over, but Jess quickly reached and held his wrist.

“You only clap when it is over.”

He complied, but his eyes never left you. You looked amazing and hadn’t changed much in the years away, although you were quite taller and ever more beautiful – but maybe he was too biased, that crush was something that had never really gone away.

A full hour and a half later, the concert was over and as soon as Dean was given a positive nod from Jessica, he stood up and clapped furiously, followed by the rest of the crowd.

“Thank you very much for bringing me, Dean,” Mary touched his forearm. “I truly loved it.”

He couldn’t help but blush.

“Anything for you, mum,” he kissed her cheek.

They left to the hall, and he started searching around for you until one of the musicians left through one of the doors, and he practically ran in the direction but stopped when his eyes fell on the man standing by the door for what was probably security.

“Good evening,” he tried to look chill and nonchalant. “So, my friend was playing at the concert and we are supposed to meet outside, but…”

The tall, red-haired man didn’t even let him finish his phrase.

“Where’s your pass?”

He froze.

“My pass?”

“Your VIP pass,” the security guard repeated. “You can only enter with one.”

He patted his pockets, pretending to look for one. Crap.

“What is your name, I’ll check the list,” the man pulled a phone from his pocket.

Luckily for Dean, you walked through the door right at the moment, searching for something from inside your purse and right past him.

“No need,” he said quickly.

He moved in your direction so quickly that he didn’t even notice he was stepping on his own shoelace before he fell face down onto the floor, making you jump.

“Shit,” he growled, putting himself on his elbows in a slow attempt to stand up.

“Oh my goodness,” you exclaimed. “Are you okay?”

Dean moaned in pain. He’d hit his forehead on the black marble and it was hurting quite a bit.

“I’ll survive,” he groaned.

_ Hopefully. _

“Wait a second,” you stepped closer to him, and he could see your heeled boots and note how fancy they were before looking up at your face. “Dean? Dean Winchester?”

He couldn’t even hold back a smile.

“The one and only.”

You reached with your gloved hand to help him up, grinning during the process.

“It’s been so long! How are you? How is Sam? And your parents?” you babbled. “I didn’t even know you still lived here, I visited my old house when I got to town but the whole street was different.”

You hugged him gently, and he automatically circled your body with his arms when you did so, putting his face in the crook of your neck and realising – with a pleasured sniff – that you were an  _ Omega _ .

He didn’t answer for a moment. Your voice was beautiful, that was a fact. This was the first time he was so close to you in his life and even heard how you actually sounded.

“Yeah, yeah,” he babbled before finding the answers you were looking for. “We moved to a different neighbourhood when Sam got into high school. Both mom and dad got really good promotions and we found a better house that didn’t need so much maintenance and had a pool.”

You nodded, seemingly surprised.

“That’s awesome!”

“I know!” he exclaimed. “We even adopted a dog, you would love to see her, she was a golden cocker retriever.”

“That is really nice,” you affirmed.

“And mom is there,” he turned and pointed to where Mary was standing. “Sam too, and that’s his fiancé, Jessica.”

You waved to the trio and he suddenly realised he had been speaking about himself non-stop.

“But what about you?” he pointed in your direction. “What have you been doing, aside from being a Cello star?”

The laugh you gave him as utterly adorable and Dean wondered if someone had ever mentioned that before.

“I’m finishing my Master of Music in a few months in Juilliard and just started working with a Broadway team for a show that’ll be out in... two years, I think?”

Dean raised his eyebrows. He knew you were good, there was no questioning that, but still… wow.

“Really? That is awesome!”

You shrugged shyly.

“It’s what I like doing,” you muttered, a bit shy.

Before he could call another subject, someone called your name, making you turn around and answer quickly before going back to him.

“Dean,” you searched your purse for something. “We’re going out for drinks, what do you think?”

He looked back to the group of variable people behind you, waiting in layers and layers of clothing.

“Your friends look like they’re freezing,” he noted.

You chuckled.

“They are not used to the Texan Winter,” you shrugged.

He looked back to the group waiting for him, and Sam raised his eyebrows.

“Sure,” he smiled. “Let me just tell Sam.”

“Wait!” you yelped.

You searched your purse around, quickly placing something on his hand, four tickets and a card.

“These are VIP tickets for any show in the season, you just need to call them in first before showing up so you can be scheduled in,” you explained. “And my number in case anything goes wrong.”

The look you gave Dean was enough to show him and that not only you were just as nervous as him, but also just as  _ interested _ as him, and he smiled once again.

“You…” he hesitated. “Wanna talk to them?”

“Sure.”

You walked with him and Mary was quick to engulf you in a hug, asking questions and more questions about your parents and how your life was doing, and you were clearly honest when you said you were sorry for John’s death, and very happy for Sam’s engagement. If he allowed himself to imagine, Dean was 100% sure you and Jess would make great friends if given enough time.

“I’m going out for drinks with her and the crew,” he pointed behind his back. “So… Don’t worry about me.”

“I’ll take care of him,” you said playfully, and Dean’s heart honestly fluttered inside his chest.

_ Yes, please. _

He knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it from all three of them the next day and would be bracing himself for all the questions about them exchanging numbers if she would be showing up in their lives after that, all the teasing about him having the biggest crush on you since you were there, and on and on. Honestly, however, he couldn’t even think of those now; all that mattered was you.

It took three Uber drivers to take everyone to the brewery Dean had heard so much about and couldn’t wait to visit and he was a bit surprised by how everyone had agreed so quickly to the destination.

“None of them has ever been to Kansas, you know?” you pointed. “We’ve got people from Florida, a lot of Texans, people from other countries… The biggest percentage of the players are from New York, but then, a lot of people who say they are from New York only do so because they have been living there for almost a decade or more.”

He nodded, absorbing the information, and gave a small grin to you.

“What about you? I never knew where you were from, you just moved into the house beside ours and that was it.”

You snorted. Your parents weren’t the most sociable of people.

“Kansas, though we kept moving from town to town when I was a kid,” you shrugged. “I think I never stayed in a place for as long as I’ve stayed here, though. I was kinda happy here.”

The moment your eyes fell on his, Dean’s heart felt a bit squeezed, worried with the hurt that you seemed to be holding back.

“But,” you continued speaking. “I have my own apartment now and a more stable life, so things are better.”

He confirmed, not wanting to drag the subject further, and his curiosity peaked.

“Where do you live now? You mentioned being part of this Broadway thing and Juilliard…”

“In New York,” you said with a smile. “You know, I got super lucky with a really cool apartment in comparison with the sizes the town has! My children will probably be paying my mortgage at some point but maybe if I’m lucky I can some good gigs and spare them of that,” you giggled with the last part.

Dean’s eyes widened.

“Are you kidding me? I live in New York too!” he exclaimed. “How come we never met there?”

You shrugged.

“I don’t know,” you moved a hand up and put a strand of hair behind your ear. “I would totally know if I had seen you there before.”

He felt his face get increasingly hot and was sure he was blushing deeply. Were you flirting with him? That had to be you flirting with him. 

“What have you been doing?” you questioned as soon as the two beers you’d ordered arrived.

And there started your night together. Your friends had disappeared in chunks, some showing up to say goodbye, some just sending texts when they were already in their taxis or ubers or lyfts, and by the time close time rolled around, you and Dean were laughing loudly about your college experiences: bad dates, annoying professors, and a specially embarrassing performance where you slipped in the middle of the stage right at the start and hit the back of your head so bad that you had to be rushed to the hospital. He was giggly and a bit drunk when you split the bill, and offered himself to walk you to your hotel when you two figured out it was just around the corner.

“It’s a five-minute walk,” he assured you, putting his hands in his pockets. “You got the best part of town.”

“It’s close to the theatre,” you explained. “When we visited Maine we got a bad deal with a hotel too far away and had to cancel one of the performances of the day because we all got stuck in traffic.”

Dean just nodded, hummed in acknowledgement just to realise – as soon as he turned to you – that you were shivering under the falling snow.

His hands went to his own neck and took off his scarf, stopping you and wrapping it around your own to help to keep you warm.

“Thanks,” you muttered.

“No biggie.”

The two of you walked in silence until the turning of a corner, and he poked your side when his eyes reached the hotel.

“See,” he raised his eyebrows. “Right there.”

You smiled.

“Thank you for walking me.”

Dean shrugged.

“Not there yet, sweetheart.”

You chuckled and he slowed a bit when you two almost reached the entrance, standing in front of you and pulling your hands and you along with him until he was walking you against the wall.

Slowly, hesitantly, he scooped a bit of snow that had just fallen on your lower lip and put it right over the tip over your nose.

“Did you just throw a Gone Girl move on me?” you questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged.

“Maybe?”

You both laughed and you rested your head onto the wall.

“Dean…” you whispered.

“Hmm?”

“You can kiss me if you want to,” you whispered. “Do you know that?”

He gave you a slow and soft nod and moved even slower, kissing your lips gently. Your hands moved to cup his jaw and his fingers curled on the side of your hips, pulling you close and sighing against you before pulling away and moving his face down to your covered neck, breathing in you and running his hands over your uncovered hands and your arms. When his lips were back on yours, you let out a sigh when his fingertips reached your lower stomach, slipping under your shirt.

“If you don’t stop scenting me,” you panted. “We will end up doing much more than kissing upstairs.”

Dean chuckled, and slowly moved away, pecking your lips a couple of more times before fully stepping away.

“Alright,” he raised your hands. “Hands off.”

You chuckled and moved your hands up the scarf around your neck, but Dean stopped you.

“You can keep it,” he affirmed, putting his hand in his jacket pocket and pulling out a card. “Call me? Maybe we could have a real first date?”

You couldn’t stop the large smile blooming on your face.

“Sure thing.”

Dean waited until you were inside and the door to the hotel was closed to call in a taxi that was luckily passing by, providing his address before resting back onto the seat, and smiled when his phone vibrated in his pocket, finding a text message from you.

‘Does lunch sounds good?’

He felt his cheek warming up, moving his hand to his mouth for a moment, almost hiding behind it before giggling a bit.

Yeah, that was a good start to something new.


End file.
